The Definition of Insanity
by virgo-24
Summary: First Story for Soul Eater! So by nice! Full Summay Inside... Basically the Kishin has been revived and Lord Death starts calling in people from around the world to help stop the spread of the Madness. One of those people is my OC: Lisa Ackerman. (Yes, this is an AsuraxOC story) Full Summary Within... go on and look...just take a peak...no one's gonna know...
1. Chapter 1

**The Definition of Insanity**

**Hello Soul Eater Lovers!**

**I am Virgo-24 (Miranda), and I have recently discovered the amazing but equally hilarious anime known as Soul Eater.**

**I shame myself for not finding it sooner :'/ **

**ANYWAYS! Since I love it so much I am going to be starting to work on some fan fiction stories for it. I must warn you that I am a very busy person so I can't give an exact schedule as to when I'll update a story. But I will always finish my work because I love all of my readers so much!**

**So… this is my first Soul Eater Story…**

**Summary: **

**After the Kishin Asura was revived he went into hiding as the Madness slowly began to spread across the world. With Death City and the rest of the world quickly falling into darkness Lord Death calls in help from people all over the world. Justin Law, Joe Buttataki, all the Death Scythes, and many more followers of Death descend upon Death City in order to work together to destroy the Kishin and return the world to sanity and order. But as this mass of people begins to surface a strange newcomer emerges from the fray. Her name is Lisa Ackerman… and her presence will alter the course of the entire war against the Kishin's Madness. **

**NOTE: This is a Kishin Asura x OC story. **

**WARNING:**** This story it sort of a combination of what happens in the Anime and what happens in the Manga, if you are only familiar with one of them then you may get confused. **

**My OC: **

**Name: ****Lisa Ackerman**

**Her father was Scottish so her last name is of Scottish origin; I choose that last name for a reason. Ackerman is a name that means to be firm and brave, to never yield to anything. It fits in with the idea that bravery is the most powerful weapon against madness. (If anyone who reads this just so happens to be named Lisa Ackerman know that it was not intentional).**

**Height: ****5'7**

**Weight:**** 135 pounds**

**Age:**** Seventeen **

**Birthday: ****October 19****th****, 1994 (Sign: Scorpio) **

**Appearance: **

**Lisa is a youthful girl with bright red hair that just barely brushes her shoulders; she has short, choppy bangs that hang down in front of her face. The bangs are not long enough to completely shield her eyes but they are also too short to be put into a pony-tail. The last two inches of her hair is dyed pitch black, the tips of her bangs are also dyed black. Her eyes are large (like most anime characters) but also very cold and calculating at times. She has an eyes condition known as 'Heterochromia' (a condition that causes the eyes to be different colors). Her left eye is light brown with flicks of orange and amber around the pupil (color inherited from her mother) and her right eyes is a bright blue (color inherited from her father). Being Scottish her skin is pale and she burns easily. She is a very laid back person and she hates wearing anything that restricts her movement. She prefers baggy t-shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes.**

**Race: ****Lisa's mother was once a Death Scythe and her father was her wielder. Like Maka she has both the blood of a meister and a weapon. Lisa works alone and like Justin Law is a meister-less weapon. **

**Weapon: ****Her weapon form is a set of silver brass knuckles; she summons them on command so they automatically appear on her hands whenever she needs them. They also appear with a large silver link chain that she can use to attach them to one another (although she rarely does this and instead just attaches the ends of the chain together and wears it like a necklace). Each section of the brass knuckles have a small spike sticking out with acts as a way to further injure anyone she punches. Each of the brass knuckles also has a larger knife blade that sticks out on the sides, the blades curve back slightly and act as another way to injure someone other than just punching them. Lisa is an expert at several types of mixed material arts so she can use her weapon form to its fullest extent. **

**On the inside edge of each of the knuckles there is a phrase that was been carved into the metal.**

'**Frendo omnis malus…Contego omnis bonum' **

**It is carved in Latin and roughly translates as 'Crush all evil…Shield all good'**

**(That may be wrong, if anyone happens to be an expert in Latin please correct me.)**

**Personality: ****Lisa is very serious about certain things and often comes off as cold to many people. However once they get to know her they realize that she is actually very kind, caring, and funny. One of her goals is to become a Death Scythe like her mother so she is very serious when it comes to battle. When not fighting she is actually very laid back and isn't bothered by much of anything. She is very smart but keeps her knowledge to herself and doesn't boast to anyone. She is also known for having a bit of a sharp tongue and will curse up a storm if someone really pisses her off. She also has a slight devious nature which is shown in the way she fights and speaks about certain things. Some people even refer to her as a devil because of her slightly unpredictable behavior. **

**Backstory: **

**Lisa Ackerman was born in the state of Maine and was the only child of George and Helena Ackerman. When she was six her family moved to Scotland (her father's native land) so that her father and mother could take up positions as important consultants for the DWMA's Europe Division. Her father was a great meister and her mother was a powerful Death Scythe; she looked up to them more than anyone else. Her past is rather murky to most as she keeps this information to herself and only tells the people who she trusts the most. What is known is that her mother died when she was eight and two years later her father (having slowly fallen into a deep depression after losing his wife) shot himself in the head; killing himself and leaving his only child alone. It is unclear as to how her mother died and it is one of the things that Lisa is most reluctant to talk about since she is probably the only one who knows the truth. **

**After the Europe Division of the DWMA discovered that George had killed himself Lisa was taken into DWMA custody and sent to a smaller version of the Nevada DWMA that had been established in London England. (Since Soul Eater takes place in a different world than our own but still has places from our world in it I assume that they would have more Death Weapon Meister schools across the world). There it was discovered that she was incredibly skilled for her age and she graduated at a very young age. She never connected with a meister and always worked on her own. **

**At the age of twelve she returned to America and was looked after by a small group of DWMA followers that lived in Georgia. Ever since then she has been training and working for the DWMA and at the age of fifteen she was placed as second in command of the division of the DWMA that oversaw the Southern area of the United States. She is now seventeen and has been called by Lord Death to come to Death City and help stop the spreading of Madness throughout the world. **

**(Since everyone is Soul Eater has a different soul and a different wavelength I took the liberty of making up my own for Lisa). **

**Soul Appearance:**

**Lisa's soul takes the form of an orange orb with a rather bored expression. The mouth of the orb is closed and looks as though it is in a straight horizontal line although if you look closely you can see the right side of its mouth it curled upwards as though it is smirking. The orbs right eye is closed and the left one it open and shaped like a perfect circle. The small flame on the soul's head curls downwards and makes it look as though the soul has a slicked back Mohawk. Several wisps of flame cover part of the open eyes, similar to Lisa's real hair. There are also two small horns on each side of the soul's head; they are so small that most people don't even notice them; this is an indicator of Lisa's slightly devilish nature.**

**Soul Perception: **** Like most people Lisa has the ability of Soul Perception. Hers is at a very high level, not as high was Stein's or Maka's but still strong enough for her to see other people's souls quite easily. She is very well known for her ability to sense souls that have bad intentions. She can easily tell if a soul has been corrupted by Madness. **

**Wavelength Appearance:**

**The wavelength that her soul releases is quite large, showing that she is very powerful; the wavelength surrounding her body is orange although it is so dark it could also look like a light red color. The wavelength has two large brass knuckles coming out on the left and right sides, representing her weapon form. Although her wavelength is not an Anti-Demon wavelength the wavelength that she does have still makes it near impossible for the Madness to affect her. **

**Lisa has a very rare type of wavelength. It is called a 'Firuta oyobi Rekōdā'; which translates as 'Filter and Recorder'**

**This wavelength does just what its name says. **

**An anti-demon wavelength like Maka's is very resistant to other wavelengths, were as Stein's is very susceptible to other wavelengths. Lisa's wavelength is also resistant to outside influences but it has the ability to actually record what a wavelength feels like. This makes it easier for her to remember and recognize a wavelength that she has seen or felt before. And if she is exposed to a certain wavelength for long periods of time her wavelength can actually absorb the energy of that wavelength and store it away. This is the 'Recorder' part of her soul.**

**The 'Filter' part is the most interesting part about her soul. Her soul can completely reject other wavelengths if she wants to (one of the reasons that she has no partner). However she can actually choose weren't or not a wavelength can connect with her own. This is why she is resistant to the Madness Wavelength, simply because she won't let the Madness connect with her own soul. She also has the ability to connect with any wavelength that she has recorded at any point in time. If someone with a strong Soul Perception were to look at Lisa's wavelength they would also be able to see the energy of other wavelengths that her soul has recorded. The other wavelengths appear around her own wavelength but would still be separate from her own. **

**Other Information and Random Facts:**

**-Although she is past Scottish she doesn't sound like it when she talks, since she was born in America and has spent most of her life in America.**

**-Because her skin is so pale and she burns so easily Lisa doesn't really like warm weather, one of the things she doesn't like about Death City since it is in Nevada. **

**-Lisa never actually calls Death City by that name; instead she refers to the city by one of its other names; 'Death Vegas'. **

**-Lisa doesn't have lot of history with other characters from Soul Eater, especially characters from Death City, since she has never been there before. **

**-One person who she does have history with is Justin Law; since they are the same age and they both spent a lot of time with the Europe Division of the DWMA. The two are very close and see each other as good friends.**

**-Lisa loves to wear fedora's (gangster hats) girly girls collect shoes, she collects fedora's. You almost never she her wearing the same one twice. **

**-Lisa is an abide reader, although many people find her choice in books rather dark. She gravitates toward murder mysteries, horror stories, and tales of the supernatural. Her favorite writer is Edgar Allan Poe and her two favorite books are 'Edgar Allan Poe's Complete Poetical Works' and 'POE: The Complete Anthology of Short Stories'. **

**-Lisa often does favors for people, which she always comes back to collect on. Even if someone has owned her for a year she always remembers who owns her and she always collects on the debt. **

**-Along with a love of music Lisa also plays several instruments; her favorites to play are the guitar and drum set and she actually has her own of each. She also plays the piano but since she doesn't own one she can't play a lot. **

**-One of Lisa's favorite things is coffee; she especially loves the coffee at Deathbucks Café and usually makes someone who owns her buy her some as payment. **

**-Her father was an expert in Latin and because of that Lisa has learned to speak it very well. She will often say things in Latin that are insulting so that the person she is insulting doesn't know what she is saying. **

**-Although she has always wanted to become a Death Scythe Lisa was never actually collected any Kishin Eggs. This is mainly due to the fact that her mother and father were always hoping that she would be a normal human and not get involved with the DWMA. It may also be because of her hectic life and being second in command of a division of the DWMA at such a young age. She has spent all of her life training and growing stronger without collecting Kishin Souls. However, now that she has been called to Death City she plans to begin her search for the 100 souls she needs to become a Death Scythe. **

**That is everything important about my OC! Sorry… it's a lot of stuff but better to tell you now than get grilled because of confusion later. So now the story can start.**

**Rated: ****M-for cursing, blood, violence, bits of gore (Really it's T but I'm paranoid like that.) **

**Disclaimer: **** I don't own Soul Eater, I wish I did but I don't.**

"…"**-Talking '…'-Thinking (…..)-Any other random thing I think of**

**OK! Story Starts…NOW!**

**Chapter 1: So this is Death Vegas?**

The desert sands of Nevada were in a fury today; the wind was harsh and it blew sand several feet into the air. Throughout the desert large sandstorms raged on without any end in sight. The sand was so thick that it was hard to see even a few feet in front of you; not that any sane person would be wondering around in such a dry and desolate place to being with. Oh wait… there was one person…

This person walked silently through the raging sands, their body covered with a black cloak. The hood of the cloak was of course pulled over their head to protect them from the howling winds around them. The person's shoes left prints in the sand with every step they took, only to have the sand sweep other them and erase them as though no one had ever been there at all. The hooded figure didn't seem to be in any great hurry; in fact many people would think that the person was lost since they were walking around in the middle of the desert. But this person was not lost; they knew exactly where they were going. Even though they had never been there before, they knew it was very close.

The hooded figure climbed to the top of a large sand dune, the extra height brought them out of the churning desert sands and they were finally able to see clearly. There is was, just another half a mile away. A city out in the middle of a desert. All the buildings a mix and black, red, and white. And on top of all of these buildings, a large, castle like structure. The Death Weapon Meister Academy. The figure slowly removed the hood that had been covering their head. They were out of the sand storm so there was no more need for it. The hood fell away, revealing a young girl with bright red hair and two different colored eyes. Those eyes scanned the city from her position on the sand dune. The city looked rather dull from where she stood but she had been told it was a lot more active on the inside.

"So… This is Death Vegas?" The young woman questioned aloud, no one answered her; not that she expected anyone to. She was all alone of course.

"I must say it is rather impressive in its own creepy, rustic, gothic sort of way." The young woman stood there for a few more minutes, just admiring the gothic city; it was her first time ever seeing it after all.

"Well, I suppose I should head on into the city. I'm sure that Shinigami-Sama is expecting me some time soon." She said evenly as she slowly began to descend down the steep sand dune.

Suddenly the whole atmosphere seemed to shift, the red headed girl stopped dead in her tracks. She turned ever way she could to look all around her, trying to find a reason for this sudden change. The air felt heavy and dark now, but she couldn't find any reason for it to be that way. Looking all around she made sure that she was the only one around for miles and miles. She didn't like the feeling that was around her, it felt dark and vicious, evil… she didn't like it at all.

'Weird…' She thought as she returned her attention to where she was headed.

Upon returning her attention to Death City she realized with shock that it was now nothing more than a small speak in the distance and that she was no longer on a hill but on a completely flat plain of sand. Alright, someone was fucking with her for sure. The young female looked around her once again, trying to find out who or what was playing games with her. Still there was nothing; she was quickly getting fed up with this game.

The air shifted again; it was even heavier than before, so heavy that it was suffocating. Looking up the young girl saw that the bright laughing sun was now pitch black and had blood flowing from its mouth. The roar of the nearby sand storm had increased ten-fold and was now a deafening scream. Death City was burning, like it had been dropped straight into the fires of hell; even from this far away she could hear the people in the city screaming in agony as the flames ate at their skin and bones. She took a step back in horror, her foot sank down and a loud splash was heard. Looking down she realized that the sand around her was darkening in color and a warm liquid was seeping through the sand partials. The liquid was red… it was blood; the sea of sand was becoming a sea of blood.

An inhuman scream broke the girl from her shocked trance; a loud crash was heard as an explosion of blood and sand shot into the sky. Out of the sand came a large figure; the figure was dark and hard to see. The figure was the source of the scream and it screamed again as it lunged towards the girl. She jumped back as the beast tried to grab her with its humongous hand. She dodged the hand but she didn't escape. Something else grabbed the girl from behind and lifted her into the air. At first she couldn't see what was going on but soon everything came into focus. The figure had grabbed her with what looked like some sort of cream colored appendage. The figure brought her closer to it and she was finally able to get a good like at it.

The figure was inhumanly tall and thin; its torso was cover in a blood red jacket with black lines on it. Its lower half was covered in black pants that were too large and hung loosely. The figure had several cream colored scarves wrapped around its neck and one of them was what was wrapped around her body. The scarves covered the figures whole face and three large, vertical eyes had been drawn on the scarf at the front of its head. Slowly the creature lifted up the scarves that covered its mouth, revealing a large mouth full of sharp jagged teeth. Drool dripped from the creature's mouth as it licked its lips.

'It's going to eat me!' The trapped girl thought as the scarf around her body brought her closer and closer to the creature.

'This heaviness… it isn't normal… even an evil spirit can't unleash this much darkness. What is this thing?!'

The trapped girl tried and tried to squirm free from the scarf that was wrapped tightly around her body. Her struggle was in vain however, the grip of the scarf was too strong. The beast seemed to take notice of her struggle and began laughing at her attempt to escape; it loved the way her eyes flashed with fear.

'This feeling… it has to be madness! This thing is the Kishin! No…no…it can't be the real Kishin… he went into hiding. There is no way a coward like him would risk coming out into the open. Then this must be… an illusion!'

The creature stopped laughing suddenly, the girl had put her head down and it could no longer see her eyes and the fear they held. The girl smirked, she knew what was going on now; and because of that she was not afraid. She could break an illusion easily… she wasn't a three-star weapon for nothing. The beast used its scarf to bring the girl even closer to it; she wasn't behaving right… what the hell was going on. The girl took a few deep breaths to calm her heartbeat; she was going to break this illusion.

Lifting her head the trapped girl locked her eyes with the eyes drawn on the creature face scarf. Even with the scarf over its eyes the creature seemed to be able to see her; the creature pulled away slightly… why was this girl looking at him like that? This look…it held no fear what-so-ever; how was that possible? Although the creature itself was nothing but an illusion the creator of the illusion could still see what was going on through the illusions eyes. The girl just stared at the creature, her two different colored eyes hard and steely… she knew that the creature was an illusion… somehow she knew.

"Put…Me...Down…" The young female said, her voice was like the edge of a sword covered in a lethal poison.

The girls tone shocked the illusions creator… why was this girl not scared?! What was going on? The girl's eyes that had shone with fear just seconds before were now cold and sharp… she wasn't afraid at all. Why?

"I said to put me down… was I unclear or something?"

The creature jerked the scarf holding the girl to draw her trapped form even closer to it; who the hell was this girl? Why was she talking to him like this? She should have been completely lost in this illusion. The creature opened its mouth wider and let out a loud, demonic growl. It was trying to intimidate the girl… it wasn't working.

"You don't scare me… I know that you're just an illusion. You can't harm me… I'm not afraid of you at all."

Those words were like a slap in the face to the illusions creator. How could this girl not be afraid of him?! What was this girl… what power did she have that freed her from fear?!

The trapped girl made her move, like hell she was going to stay trapped in this illusion forever. In a flash the young girl brought her foot up with all her might and slammed the heel of her foot into the face of the creature. The beast let out a roar of surprise at the sudden attack; the force of the kick threw its tall body off balance. The creature fell to the ground with a loud crash; sand and blood flying everywhere in the process. The beast tried to recover quickly but it was already far too late. The scarf holding the girl prisoner had loosened and allowed her to escape; as the beast tried to get up she had already appeared next to it.

"Go to hell… And let me out of this illusion!" She screamed before raising her leg high above her head and slamming her heel into the creatures head with as much force as possible.

The force was so strong in fact that a small crater was formed under the creatures head. The beast roared in pain, blood stained the scarves on its face from underneath. The sound of the girl's heel hitting the creatures head would make anyone shiver; a mix of breaking facial bones and busted blood vessels. In an instant the whole creature shattered into a million tiny pieces, almost like glass. The girl closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again. Sure enough she was at the top of the sand dune once again. Death City was only a half a mile away and the madness in the air had disappeared altogether.

"Stupid madness… fucking up reality… damn it to hell…" The annoyed female cursed as she brushed herself off; she knew there was no reason to do that but she had to do something to shake off the feeling of fear and uneasiness the illusion had caused her.

Finally free of the illusion that girl continued to her destination… Death Vegas.

** 0**

"Building C… Apartment number 57…here it is." The red head muttered to herself as she found the apartment she would be staying at.

Because of the nature of the situation at hand Shinigami-Sama had decided that it would be good for her to stay within the boundaries of Death City. She had agreed of course, especially since the God of Death was giving her this apartment free of rent. She pulled out the key that the landlord had given her and opened the door. She closed the door behind her and began to inspect the place that she would be living. The place wasn't all that big… enough for two people at the most but since she was living alone the space wasn't a problem. It even had all of the necessary appliances, washer and dryer, fridge, stove etc. Several stacks of cardboard boxes rested in the kitchen area. All the boxes were taped shut and labeled.

'Ah… so my stuff did get here before me…excellent.' She thought as she moved past the boxes.

The first room when you come in the door was the living room (with a nice TV hanging on one of the walls). The kitchen came next; on the far left of the kitchen was a hallway that lead to a bathroom and on the right side of the kitchen was a hallway that lead to the bedroom. The bedroom already had a bed as well as a desk with a lamp and a closet. All in all the entire apartment was pretty cool; now she just had to get all of her own stuff put up somewhere. But first she had to check and see if her instruments had been delivered. In the kitchen next to the fridge there was a door that was painted red; it was the only room she hadn't checked. Opening the door she headed down stairs into the basement. The basement had cement block walls and was the largest room in the whole apartment. In one corner was her black and red drum set and in another corner was her blue and green guitar. Her tech friend had even set her computer up for her.

"Thanks C.J… I own you big time." The young said to herself as she grinned ear to ear; a basement to put all of her instruments in was the one thing she really wanted if she were to move to Death Vegas.

"Well…I might as well start to organize all of my stuff. Want a pain…" She grumbled to herself as she headed back upstairs to start sorting through her boxes.

** 0**

" Oh Death… why is organizing such a bitch?" The red headed girl groaned as she flopped down on the couch in the living room.

She hated organizing things… really, really hated it. At least she had made some progress. The basement had been taken care of already and she had finished getting everything in the kitchen in order. Since she was the only on living there she didn't have many dishes or silverware items to actually put up. She was currently working on what would be her bed room but it was taking quite a while. Glancing at the clock she realized that it was three in the afternoon.

'Well… I got here at about noon so I've been working on my apartment for the last three hours.'

She was getting bored of putting things up, what could she do other than that? She could always go exploring the city but she wanted to wait until tomorrow so that she could have all day to do it. Suddenly an idea popped into her head.

"I'll go see Lord Death… he probably wants to know that I'm here. And besides, I've never meet him in person before."

Hopping up off the couch the young girl set about making herself look presentable. Well, being her she didn't really put too much effort into it. She did scan her appearance in the full-length mirror in her room. A black t-shirt with Lord Death's signature mask on the front, camo jeans, and black converse tennis shoes. That was enough for her and she quickly headed for the door; but not before digging through one of the boxes in her room for one of her fedoras. She finally found the perfect one. It was in camo, just like her pants. Putting the hat on her head she grabbed her apartment keys and locked the door on her way out.

** 0**

It wasn't too hard to get to the academy, just head up and you'd find it sooner or later. Classes had already ended for the day so the halls were pretty dead; it made it a lot easier to get to the Death Room. Even though she had never been there before she could sense the wavelength of Lord Death and could tell where it was coming from. All she had to do was follow it; however her walk was interrupted.

"Excuse me… may I help you?" A voice asked from a nearby hallway.

The girl turned towards the voice to see who had been speaking to her; woah… this guy looking crazy. The man had silver grey hair and wore a white lab coat and a dark shirt underneath that. His clothes looked as though they had been stitched together or something. The man wore glasses and he had a…_screw _coming out of the side of his head… weird.

"This is the way to the Death Room, yes?" She asked the stitched man.

"Yes, it is."

"Then I don't need any help… I'm going exactly the way I need to."

"And want business do you have with Lord Death?"

"Shinigami-Sama has called me in to Death Vegas to help deal with the spreading madness; I just arrived and was going to meet with him."

"I see… well; if you want to speak with Lord Death I'm afraid that I will have to escort you to the Death Room."

"Why?"

"Well, since the Kishin was been revived Academy security has been on high alert. We can't be too careful."

"I see... alright then, lead the way."

The strange stitched man walked ahead of her without another word; she too was silent until they reached the Death Room. It was really interesting to say the least; countless twisted black crosses littered the ground and the mirror that Lord Death communicated with stood on top of a large round pedestal. So, this was the very center of the DWMA, awesome. Little puffy clouds floated lazily away from them as the stitched man and the young girl stepped up to the platform in the room.

"Hey-ya, Hi-ya, Hi, Was-up, Was-up, How's it goin'!?"

The all too familiar voice sounded as Lord Death himself appeared; the red head had never met him in person but she had spoken to him before through mirrors so his behavior didn't surprise her at all. In fact she couldn't help but smile at the Death God, his strange behavior was something that she found humorous and she hadn't heard from him in quite a while. The black shape of Lord Death bounced around the Death Room as the stitched man tried to get him to focus.

"Shinigami-Sama..."

"Oh, Yes Stein. What is it?"

'So this guy's name is Stein, makes sense now that I think about it.' The young girl thought.

"I found this girl heading towards the Death Room on her own; she claims that she is here because she was summoned to Death City."

"Huh? What girl?" The Death God questioned, looking all around but not seeing the girl since Stein was standing in front of her.

"Me, Shinigami-Sama…" The girl spoke as she moved to stand next to Stein.

"Oh! Lisa-Chan! Hello, hello, how are you?"

"Hello Lord Death… I am just fine thank-you."

"Oh I'm so glad to see you… I heard that you would be here by today!"

"It's a pleasure to see you too Lord Death."

"How was your trip? I hope you didn't get tried walking through all the sand in the desert."

"The trip was alright… a lot of walking but nothing serious."

"Oh good! I'm so glad that you got here ok. And I see that you've already meet Professor Stein."

"Sort of…" The red head said, glancing at the grey haired professor who was rather shocked at Lord Death's familiarity with the girl next to him.

"He was kind enough to lead me to the Death Room… I thank-you for your help Professor."

"Uh… yeah… sure."

"Well… now that your here Lisa-Chan I would like to bring you up to speed on everything that has happened." Death said as he clasped his large animated hands together.

"Alright… that suits me just fine."

"You may go now Stein…" Lord Death spoke evenly looking at the scientist.

"R-right…" he said before turning and leaving the Death Room.

"I was finding the Death Room just fine on my own, until that man accosted me." Lisa grumbled aloud as she took a seat across from Lord Death at his tea table.

"I'm sorry if he bothered you, but Stein needs to find something to occupy his mind."

"What do you mean?"

"He is very sensitive to the Madness... he's just looking for something to distract him."

"Ah…I see."

"Tea?" The Death God asked, holding up the steaming pot of tea that was on the table.

"No thank-you… I prefer coffee."

"Another coffee lover?!"

**(A/N: referring to B.J! I love his little Rumba Coffee Dance!)**

** 0**

"This is all really annoying…" the red head seethed as she sat across from Lord Death.

"Indeed… but all we came do at this point is try and discover the location of the Kishin and destroy him before the Madness engulfs the whole world." Lord Death said before taking another sip of his tea.

"That is correct…is there anything that I can do to help?"

"At the moment no… all of the disturbances caused by the Madness are already being looked into. But more problems are sure to arise soon enough."

"Indeed…"

"Is something bothering you Lisa-Chan?" Lord Death asked as he sat his tea cup down on the table.

"Is it that obvious?"

"No…not really, but you can tell me if you want."

"It's nothing… just something that happened when I was in the desert."

"What do you mean?"

"When I first came into sight of Death Vegas, I fell into some sort of illusion. Some creature was trying to devour me; I assume that the creature was an illusion of what the Kishin looks like."

"Were you harmed?"

"No… I realized what was going on and I broke the illusion easily."

"Well…That's good."

"Yeah…"

"Is it bothering you that much?"

"It isn't the illusion that bugs me… it was the feeling that I got from the Madness wavelength. It was… I don't even know how to describe it… it was just so heavy and menacing."

"That is the power of the Madness; it will drive someone to their end before they even realize what is happening to them."

"True…"

"Are you sure that you're alright?"

"I am perfectly fine… don't worry about me Shinigami-Sama. I'm tougher than I look."

"Ok then…"

"Good-bye Lord Death…" Lisa said as she stood from the floor.

"Good-bye to you too… As soon as any missions come in I'll make sure that you know about them."

"Alright… thank-you."

Lisa left the Death Room to return to her apartment, she felt a bit better after talking with Lord Death. But she also felt a bit guilty… she had only told him part of the truth. When she had been surrounded by the Madness the feeling was heavy and menacing…but there was also something else. Her Filter and Recorder wavelength helped her feel want the souls around her were feeling. She had felt the anger and malice in the Madness wavelength but there was more, hidden under the heaviness… fear, confusion, and… something else that she couldn't place. Why would she feel those emotions from a Madness wavelength? Lisa did not know.

** 0**

Far away from the DWMA in an ancient temple hidden in the snowy mountains the source of all Madness sat cowering in fear. The first Kishin Asura had fled to this temple to recover his strength. But true to his nature the paranoia had already started to plague his fragile mind. And as he sat there in the runes of the forgotten temple something happened that sent his fear and anxiety through the roof. Because of the Madness around Death City from when he was revived it was easy for people to fall into an illusion created from the Madness. The Kishin could see everything that the illusions could see… and something strange happened in one of those illusions. A young girl with red hair had fallen into one of these traps. At first it looked as though she would be devoured by the nightmare and drowned in Madness forever. But something happened. Suddenly the girl was no longer afraid of the illusion… the real Asura had seen everything that had happened to the illusion. The words that the girl had spoken rang in his ears like a blow horn.

"_You don't scare me… I know that you're just an illusion. You can't harm me… I'm not afraid of you at all."_

The Demon God shivered at the thought of those words, who the hell was that girl? How had she resisted the Madness? What was she? How was it possible? The questions flooded the Kishin's frightened mind and he began biting his nails in fear. This girl was dangerous. She had to be stopped. She had to be taken out. She had to be killed.

_**Killed Killed**_ _**Killed**_ _**Killed**_ _**Killed**_ _**Killed**_ _**Killed**_ _**Killed**_ _**Killed**_ _**Killed**_ _**Killed**_ _**Killed**_ _**Killed**_ _**Killed**_ _**Killed**__**Killed**_ _**Killed**_ _**Killed**_ _**Killed**_ _**Killed**_ _**Killed Killed**_ _**Killed Killed**_ _**Killed**_ _**Killed Killed Killed Killed Killed Killed**_ _**Killed**_ _**Killed**_ _**Killed**_ _**Killed**_ _**Killed**_ _**Killed**_ _**Killed**_ _**Killed**_ _**Killed**_ _**Killed**_ _**Killed**_ _**Killed**_ _**Killed**_ _**Killed**_ _**Killed**_ _**Killed**_ _**Killed**_ _**Killed**_ _**Killed**_ _**Killed**_ _**Killed**_ _**Killed**_ _**Killed**_ _**Killed**_ _**Killed**_ _**KILLED! KILLED! KILLED!**_

The Kishin's mouth stretched into a wide, manically grin. Oh yes, he would kill her… soon. But wait… if she could beat his illusions, then she could beat him! This new thought made the Kishin's blood run cold. What could he do? He couldn't kill her! Not yet anyways… he had to figure out why she was so strong… he had to figure out the secret behind this girl. And once he knew the secret… then he could end her pathetic existence without any fears at all.

**End**

**Done with chapter one! Yay! **

**Hope that you all like it alright, yeah, and nothing much actually happens in this chapter, just set up and a lot talking.**

**Don't worry it'll pick up soon.**

**Read and Review!**

**PEACE OUT!**

_**Virgo-24**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Definition of Insanity  
**

**Hello, Hello… How's it?**

**Been awhile since the first chapter… yeah, sorry about that. Three words… 'College is Evil!' I even have to take classes this summer… WTH?! **

**At least it's only two classes, so I should still have some time for writing. **

**Anyways… here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: ****Nope…I still don't own Soul Eater.  
**

"…"**-Talking '…'-Thinking (…)-Anything else I can think of to say.**

**Chapter Starts…NOW!  
**

**Chapter 2: Mission in Texas and a run-in with Madness  
**

Lisa was happy…ecstatic…overjoyed…excited…yeah, you get the idea.

It had been three days since she had arrived in Death Vegas and spoken to Lord Death. In those three days she had completely arranged her apartment to her liking and began her goal of exploring Death City. She had already made great progress in her investigation; she had set up quick routes to certain locations via the back alleyways of the gothic city. Despite growing up in rather small towns Lisa's street smarts were a force to be reckoned with. She had also discovered the location of the local Deathbucks coffee shop (much to her eternal joy) and made sure that her thirst for their White Mocha Espresso was quenched. She was planning on doing a full recon of the DWMA in the next few days. Or at least she had planned that… before she got the call from Lord Death.

On her third night in Death City Lisa had been in her bedroom, stretched out across the black and red sheets of her bed. She had been propped against numerous pillows reading some of Poe's work. She had just finished 'The Masque of the Red Death' when the full-length mirror leaning against the wall started to ring. It shocked Lisa at first as she turned to inspect the mirror; the normally flat pane now rippled and bubbled as the ringing continued… just like some sort of sci-fi movie. She knew what was going on, Lord Death was calling. Tossing her book to the side Lisa stood and walked to the mirror. With a simple tap of her finger the mirror's rippling ended as Lord Death's face appeared. After the standard over excited greetings the Death God had finally told Lisa what he had called about…he had a mission for her.

**Flashback  
**

"_What is it that you needed Lord Death?" The redhead questioned after Death God had finally stopped bouncing around._

"_Huh? Oh, right… that. Well Lisa, I called because…I have a mission for you." The Death God's cheery face darkened slightly and Lisa tensed._

"_What is it?"_

"_It's in Houston Texas. A group of six Pre-Kishin souls. When they were alive they called themselves 'The Deadly Six'. They caused a lot of trouble until they died in a car accident last year. But now their souls have become Kishin eggs and the recent release of Madness is causing them to act up even more. All of the Death Scythes are busy and you are the strongest fighter available at the moment."_

"_I understand… when am I leaving?"_

"_Are you sure that you want to go?"_

"_Of course I am Shinigami-Sama. After all… I need to start collecting souls if I'm ever going to become a Death Scythe myself." _

"_Well, in that case you leave tomorrow. There is a plane leaving Death City for Houston at eight in the morning."_

"_All right… sounds good. Thank-you Lord Death."_

"_Thank-you Lisa… and be careful."_

"_Of course… Good-bye, I will contact you when I've completed the mission." _

"_Okeydokey!" Lord Death shouted cheerfully as the mirror connection was cut._

_Lisa glanced at the alarm clock on her bed side table. '10:00 p.m.' the neon green numbers read. She changed into some black sweatpants and an oversized grey t-shirt before slipping under the covers of her bed. She would have to get up early tomorrow. So much for sleeping in… _

**Flashback End  
**

**Lisa's POV  
**

Flying was both a blessing and a curse; of that much I was convinced. On one hand it was the quickest way of traveling (which is what you want when you have to go after Kishin eggs). But on the other hand planes are cramped, uncomfortable (the seats especially), and the food…well, don't even get me started. These were just a few of the reasons that I had walked all the way to Death Vegas instead of flying in. However of all of the plane rides I've ever been on I have to say, the one from Death Vegas to Texas was the best. I was rather grumpy when I had to get up at six in the morning to make it to the airport at eight. I mean… even the sun is still tired at six o'clock (I know because I saw it yawn four different times). But Lord Death had everything set up for me and I had to admit that I was totally digging it. The 'plane' was more like a private jet, painted all black with Lord Death's mask on the wings and tail. It was slick (I could really get used to going on missions like this). I was also the only passenger at the time which was a major plus. But the best thing was that I didn't have to jump through all those damn hoops that you do at the big airline companies. The plane took off right on schedule (which is something that has never happened to me before).

The flight was quiet but not boring by any means. I had my D-pod, **(A/N: a Death-pod is called a D-pod…the Soul Eater version of an I-pod.) **several books, and there was even a television in the plane cabin. I watched The Exorcist for what had to be the fiftieth time in my short life (and laughed my ass off all the way through it I may add… I find horror and slasher films rather funny). The flight was even faster than I had thought it would be; I had calculated it to be between six to seven hours but after five and a half hours the pilots' voice sounded over the intercom telling passengers to buckle their seatbelts and prepare to land. I landed at a private airport just outside of Houston and within a half hour I was in my hotel room (everything being paid for by Lord Death of course). I had lounged around for about two hours (even though the flight was short jet-lag will still put you on your ass my friend).

Although I had almost a week to complete my task by five in the evening I had left the hotel and was walking around the hot, busy streets of Houston Texas. I never was good at staying still for very long... someone had once told me I had ADD but I don't think I'm that bad. I focus just fine… if the subject interests me that is. Like the subject of hunting down the Kishin eggs in the area. Although I had the general idea of what was going on I went ahead and did some more in-depth research on just what it was that I would be encountering on this mission.

In life the members of 'The Deathly Six' were actually a group of brothers. The oldest was twenty-four, he was the most well-known. His name was Tony or 'Two-Gun Tony' as he was called on the streets. The next two brothers were twenty-two when they died; they were identical twins…Mike and Mark. The next brother, Robert had just turned twenty and the youngest two were fraternal twins Sam and Steve… they died before even seeing their eighteenth year. They were all trouble makers in their early teens and as they got older Tony had basically went bat shit crazy. They ran the streets where they lived… there were many rumors floating around. There were rumors of drug dealings, weapons, and murder. There was no doubt in my mind that Tony had killed people when he was alive.

The six brothers where having one hell of a time… until a year ago. The six young men went out for a late night joy ride one evening. Drugs and alcohol played into the disaster… the oldest brother had crushed head long into another vehicle. All six of the brothers died that night… their human lives were over; but their souls would not leave this world so easily. I was certain that 'Two-Gun Tony' was pissed that his whirl-wind joy ride of a life was ended so soon. From what I had read in the local papers I knew that the family in the other car became the first victims of the brothers after their death. That whole family had survived the accident but over the next few weeks they all died under 'suspicious circumstances'. Over the late year many people had gone missing… their bodies found beaten to a bloody pulp or shot in the face two times. All the supposed victims of Tony's rampage in his human life were shot twice in the face as well. There was no doubt that the six brothers were still here in Houston, but now their souls had become Kishin eggs. And they had to be stopped before they killed anymore innocent people.

The sun was setting now… the bright yellow turned a dim orange and pale red. Its eyes half lidded as it blinded slowly. Drool dripped from its mouth as it yawned loudly. The sun always tried to fight sleep, even though it was pointless. Soon the moon would be taking its place…good. I liked the moon best, it brought the night with it. And with the rising of the night came the rising of Kishin egg activity. Joy…

**0**

**(Still in Lisa's POV)  
**

A near-by clock tower roared to life. The heavy bell high above sounding out its deep, rhythmic thuds as metal struck metal. Ten…eleven…twelve deep thuds…it was midnight. The streets that had been so full of life only hours ago were now died and silent. I had been walking around for so long that my legs had started to cramp and I had to seat down on a park bench for a few minutes and rest. So far I hadn't seen or sensed an inkling of any Kishin eggs. This walking around aimlessly was starting to piss me off. If there are any pre-kishin's around here than they were doing a damned good job of staying hidden. I knew that I still had plenty of time to locate my targets but it bugged me that I hadn't even sensed the evil souls that were _supposed _to be here.

"Oi… your fucking pissing me off right now. You know that right? You bastards…"I cursed silently under my breath, no one was around so no one answered me of course.

With a heavy sigh I stood from my resting spot and began to slowly make my way back to my hotel. I took some of the back alley ways back towards the hotel instead of the main streets. I hadn't gone far before I sensed it… Kishin eggs. I glanced over my shoulder as I continued to walk through the darkened alley. Three tall, dark shadows were following me closely. I speed up my walking as did the three figures. I could sense that they weren't human…I wanted to get out the alley before I took care of them. I almost made it, the lights of the street lamps were in sight. But three more figures stepped into the alleyway from in front of me. The six figures stepped even closer to me… damn it, I'm stuck in an alleyway with no room to fight.

"**Hey their little miss… what are you doin' wandering around these streets so late at night?"** One dark figure asked in a deep, demonic voice.

"_**It's dangerous for such a sweet little creature like you to be out here…" **_Another one spoke in a high scratchy sounding voice.

"I thank-you for your concern gentlemen… but I am perfectly fine." I told them, steeling my voice and mind for what I knew was coming.

"**Oh…are you now? I'm afraid that I have to disagree with you my dear." **The first one spoke again (I figured that he was Tony since he seemed to be in charge of the others).

I watched the first figure shift closer to me; I saw the figures' arms move under its large black robe. The lights of the street lamps reflected off the two objects… black and shiny metal… pistols. Glocks ... Glock 22's to be more accurate **(A/N: Just go to Google Images and look them up to get an idea as to what they look like)**. This pre-Kishin was definitely 'Two-Gun Tony'; or at least he had been at one point in time. Fucking great… I had to deal with guns… I would have to be careful; it would suck to get shot dead wouldn't it? The leader stepped forward, swiftly bringing up both guns to shot me down… not a chance in hell.

**Normal POV  
**

Everything happened quickly; a bright light illuminated the darkness of the alley for a spilt second. Lisa's hands closed around the light as it bent and twisted… taking its' finally shape. The light shattered like glass revealing her weapon. A set of silver brass knuckles with a sharp knife blade on each. Lisa threw her arms out as her opponent brought his closer together. The blades of her brass knuckles sliced into the pre-kishin's arms as she forced them back apart. The guns went off, the bullets ricocheting off the brick walls of the buildings around them. The sound startled the other brothers who jumped back slightly. Lisa brought her foot up and kicked the gun-wielder right in the center of his chest. He was unprepared for the kick and with knife blades digging into his arms he couldn't protect himself. The kick sent him flying back ten feet where he hit the cold cement ground with a sickening crack. His brothers instantly went to help him giving Lisa a chance to gain some distance between them and herself. In a flash the red headed weapon had dashed out of the ally onto a more spacious city sidewalk. The pre-kishin weren't far behind… the leader storming out of the alley cursing her to hell and back. The other five surrounded her and pulled out weapons of their own. Lisa's eyes quickly scanned what she was up against. Two of the brothers pulled out pockets knifes…one each. A third had two large switch-blades and the other two were caring what looked like rusted pipes. Lisa wasn't worried about any of them; it was the leader she was most concerned about. He was the one with the guns, making him the most dangerous of the six.

The leaders' dark hood had fallen to reveal his face. His black hair was short and spiky, sticking out in odd angles. His skin was a pale ashen grey and his eyes were jet-black. His soul was lost, it couldn't be saved… nor could any of the souls of his brothers. His mouth curled back in a snarl, showing off two rows of dagger sharp teeth. He spoke with dark rage in his voice…

"**Kill Her!"**

The five pre-kishin surrounding her leapt forward… right to their final deaths.

Lisa had a lot more fight experience then her opponents, but that didn't mean they went down without any fight at all. Kicks and punches where flying left and right; not to mention the swinging of metal pipes and slashing blades mixed into the fray. A metal pipe almost caught her in the face but she brought the blade of her brass knuckle up just in time. The ear-splitting sound of metal scraping metal filled the air. Twisting her arm Lisa grabbed the pipe that almost hit her and tried to jerk it out of her attackers' hand. The pre-kishin had such a strong grip on the metal that he flew forward as well. A perfect opening… in a flash Lisa brought the blade on her other hand down and slashed straight into the man's throat. His eyes widened before his body ballooned out and unraveled into nothingness. The black strips of his body parting to reveal the soul underneath. The grapefruit sized ball glowed a dark, menacing red as it bobbed in mid-air.

"_**Robert!" **_One of the other brothers shouted out.

It was too late, Robert was already gone…for good this time. One down…five left.

One by one the brothers fell in battle. After Lisa defeated the first one his brothers went into a bit of a rage. They all darted towards her, hell bent on getting revenge for their fallen brother. The second one to die was Sam…he had tried to punch Lisa in the mouth but the weapon had dodged to the side just in time. She had grabbed his arm and used his momentum to flip him over her shoulder onto his back. She thrust the blade of her right brass knuckle into his heart and ripped it all the way down through into his lower gut. Steve-Sam's twin- went next. Lisa slammed his head back into the wall of a building before stabbing him straight through his left eye and twisting the blade around and back out again. It was a good thing that pre-kishin didn't bleed when they were cut otherwise the redheaded weapon would have been covered in it by now.

Both Mike and Mark charged her at the same time… they knew that she couldn't dodge them both. But she didn't even try the move as they ran at her… she didn't need to. They were just running to their deaths. Lisa gathered energy into her weapons…the blades of her brass knuckles glowing a pale blue as they extended and enlarged into two glowing swords. The two twins didn't even have time to comprehend what was going on as the two swords lobbed their heads clean off from their shoulders. Five down… one to go… 'Two-Gun Tony'…the leader.

Tony had been standing off to the side since the fighting had begun and he was now standing there like she had been clonked over the head with a baseball bat. Considering he had just watched his brothers being killed his reaction was sort of understandable. Unfortunately his shocked stupor didn't last long as he let out an angered roar of rage and aimed his guns directly at Lisa. She took off running at that point; she wasn't one to run away from a fight but… well… he had guns! She couldn't move quickly enough to dodge the bullets that would be fired at her if she charged him straight up. She had to be smart about how she was going to take him down. If she wasn't careful she would get shot… and if she was shot… she would die.

The redhead ran for all that she was worth, down the darkened street and into what looked like a small park in the center of a mass of tall buildings. The final pre-kishin was close behind her, his heavy footsteps slamming into the pavement underneath his feet. The chase wasn't all that bad (since Lisa was a bit faster than her chaser)…until he started shooting at her. Lisa ducked her head as she heard and felt a bullet whiz by her ear.

Many people thought that Lisa was incredibly brave and often times fearless. That was mostly true but not because she was actually unafraid but because she jumped into whatever the situation was without thinking it through and therefore had no time to worry over or dwell on the dangerous or consequences. She dealt with the problem before the fear of it had time to set in. But this was one case where Lisa found herself scared shitless. She was being _shot _at after all… and it didn't help that she couldn't see the bullets coming since she was running away from her attacker (not that she could see the bullets anyways with how fast they were going).

She counted the number of shots as she continued to run and blindly dodge at the same time.

Two… Three…

Eight…Nine …Ten

Sixteen…Seventeen…

Geez…for someone who had killed all their victims with a gun this guy was a really bad shot.

Shots continued to be fired as Lisa looked for a place to turn and fight. She exited the small park she was in and ran back into the city streets, down a darkened alley…a dead-end alley. Well fuck her… she was just having all the best luck today wasn't she? Evil, insane laughter echoed around her as the last brother stepped closer and closer. The unstable man had finally cracked wide open. She faced him slowly, her face blank and stony. She would not show him fear…that would make it too fun for him. The crazy man swung his guns around in a dangerous, haphazardly manner.

"**You fucking bitch! You killed them…you killed my brothers! Who the hell are you?! I don't care; I just want you to die! Goodbye…I can't wait to eat your soul…" **

One of his guns was up in an instant, Lisa stood in a boxer's stance her hands raised in front of her face and closed into tight fists around her weapons. She knew she couldn't move fast enough to get out of a bullets way and she wouldn't be fast enough to get to the shooter before he pulled the trigger. Damn...Death help her. Oh wait…she didn't need his help…she had planned this perfectly. She smirked, her mismatched eyes gleaming with barely hidden delight and amusement. The pre-Kishin scowled at her…her expression was pissing him off. He pulled the trigger… the hammer of the gun slammed down… the gun clicked… nothing. Lisa cocked her head to the side and quirked an eyebrow at him. Tony raised the second gun and pulled the trigger on it… it clicked as well…they had no bullets…the cartridges were empty. Oh…fuck…he was as good as…

He didn't even have the time to finish that thought as Lisa flew towards him. She slammed both of the blades of her brass knuckles into his throat. His black eyes widened as he stared at her with hate and confusion. A dark smirk crawled its why across her lips as she returned his stare.

"22's have fifteen rounds each… so you had a total of thirty shots at me… you missed every time. Good for me that you're such a sucky shot. This is it for you, and just so you know…I can't wait to eat _your _soul."

She ripped the blades out of his throat, tearing his windpipe and jugular open. With a final strangled gasp 'Two-Gun Tony' was no more. All that was left was a glowing red orb that was his corrupted soul. His soul was slightly larger than the rest of his brothers and the red flames were much darker and sinister looking. For the first time in her life Lisa held the soul of another being in her hand. It was a lot lighter than she expected it to be… almost like it weighted nothing at all. She held it in both hands, the warmth of it heating up her palms and flowing through the rest of her body. The air had gotten quite chilly and the heat was a nice contrast. She wanted to eat his soul…but she had never eaten a soul before. She had seen others do it and heard then talk about it. They had all told her that is just felt natural when they went to eat a soul. Like their weapon DNA knew what they were supposed to do. She could feel it too…without even thinking she raised the bright soul above her head. She loosened her jaw and opened her mouth wide. She didn't know anyone who actually ate the souls they had collected...they absorbed the energy from them yes but they didn't physically eat the soul to do it. But it felt right to eat it somehow… so she did.

She lifted the orb high over her head, taking in everything about it as she held it by the end of the flame at the top causing it to swing back and forth slightly. She dropped it into her mouth and snapped her jaw shut around it. She didn't chew it, since she was a bit worried that it was hard like a jaw breaker and would probably break her teeth. It was a bit difficult to get it past her tonsils… she would hate to choke trying to shallow the damn thing after all. An audible gulp was heard as the soul slipped down her windpipe. The feeling was both weird and at the same time it felt normal… like it was something that was meant to be. And just like that it was done; Lisa Ackerman had eaten her first Kishin egg.

'So…that's what they taste like?' The weapon thought to herself as she breathed in deeply.

Lisa retraced her steps all the way back to the alley where she had destroyed the five other pre-kishin. She gathered their souls and placed then in the small drawstring bag that she had carried with her. She pulled the strings tight so that the little souls didn't escape from her…she was still getting over the newness and strangeness of eating one. She would eat the others later but for now she planned to leave them be.

**0**

**Lisa's POV  
**

Everything was a blur after I completed my mission; I used a nearby store front window to contact Lord Death to let him know. '42-42-564…whenever ya want to knock on Death's Door' I chanted in my head as I breathed onto the window to fog it up and write the numbers. The mirror rippled and rang for a moment before Lord Death and another man appeared. The man had bright blue eyes, shoulder length red hair and wore a black suit. He was vaguely familiar but I couldn't place a name to the face.

"Hello Lord Death…I've completed my mission here." I said evenly, trying not to let my tiredness seep into my voice (it was really late and I had just been through a hell of a fight after all).

"Oh Lisa…It's so good to hear from you! Wow…you finished that job rather quickly. Was it really that easy? Did they not put up much of a fight? Are you ok Lisa? You look tired…" Lord Death rambled on.

"I'm fine Sir…I'm not tired…and yes, the mission was not all that difficult but they did put up a pretty good fight." I said, answering all the questions in one go.

"Excellent! I knew that you would be victorious!"

"Thank-you Shinigami-Sama…"

"Oh, Lisa…this is Spirit. Have you two ever met before?" Lord Death asked me as he gestured to the man next to him.

"No, I have not met him. But I have heard of him. So…you are one of the Death Scythes? It is a pleasure to meet you." I said kindly.

"HELLO! The pleasure is all mine! Want a joy it is to meet such a lovely looking lady like yourself!" The man called Spirit said loudly and _very _enthusiastically (with little pink hearts floating above his head.

"**REAPER CHOP!"**

**WHAK!  
**

I whined as Lord Death Reaper Chopped the Death Scythe to hell and back, sending blood shooting into the air. The poor man crumpled to the floor as a geyser if blood poured from the side of his head. I may have smirked at the fact the creepy flirt got punished for it but I wasn't sure…I was so tired. Lord Death congratulated me and asked whether I would be returning now or in the morning. Apparently there was always a pilot on hand to fly someone back to Death Vegas, even at ungodly hours of the night like this. The clock tower stuck one and I figured that if I left now I could be back in Death Vegas by seven in the morning and just sleep all day long. I told Lord Death that I would be ready to leave in a half an hour and he said that he would get everything ready for me to return. I sort of felt bad for making someone fly me around in the middle of the night but I really liked the idea of sleeping in my own bed rather than a hotel (the mattress in my apartment is the shit...seriously). Before I knew it I was on another black jet heading back to Death Vegas.

By the time the jet landed in Death Vegas the sun had come back up again, bright orange and laughing like a creep as always. I was now regretting flying back in the middle of the night. I was tired as fuck! I could barely keep my eyes open and I almost fell flat on my face a few times as I climbed down the steps of the jet onto the tarmac. I had to get back to my apartment before I collapsed in the streets somewhere. Curse my impatient nature for not staying in Houston for one night. I was probably going to sleep until the sun was coming up again. Damn stubborn me…

I was so sleepy that I had to put my ear buds in and turn the music on my D-pod up as loud as it would go to keep myself awake. The walk from the airport in Death Vegas back to my apartment was about twenty minutes, but being as sleepily as I was it took closer to forty minutes. I managed to find my way to the steps of the complex and head to the floor my room was on. I was in the middle of halfway listening to Levitate by Hollywood Undead when I final came to my apartment door. I began fiddling with my key-chain to find the one I needed. Suddenly I felt as though I was being watched…not by someone but _something._ Something very dark and heavy, a menacing feeling… Madness. Very strong, concentrated Madness.

The source of all Madness…The Kishin.

A cold blast of wind swept past me, chilling me to the core. I snapped my head to the right… nothing. Then back to the left…something! Well, someone… or at least they looked like a person. The morning light shone around me so I got a good look at the person who was… _really, really _freakin' close to me. Less than feet away, way too close. They were tall…six feet at least and very thin. Their skin was pale and they had multiple bandages wrapped around their body acting like clothes. I had seen something like this before. One large bandage covered their face…three black vertical eyes painted on the cloth stared back at me. _Definitely _seen that before.

I didn't know whether to be afraid or completely terrified out of my fucking mind. In the back of my sleepy brain I recalled the fact that there was no way the real Kishin would come out of hiding but that didn't make me feel much better. Even if it was another illusion or whatever I was way too tired to deal with it. I just stood there like a moron for about thirty seconds just staring at the illusion next to me. My D-pod was still playing Levitate and for some reason I focused in on the words at just the right moment.

_**Wonder how to fix these damages  
All these god damn damages  
Cover myself with bandages  
From all these god damn damages  
Wonder how to fix these damages  
All these goddamn damages  
Cover myself with **__**bandages**__**  
From all these god damn damages  
**_

As I heard that part of the song and stared at the Kishin beside me something in my tired brain clicked. The song had played the perfect part for this moment… with a bandage clad Kishin illusion standing right next to me. I must have been way more tired than I had thought because for some unknown reason this newly discovered fact was the funniest thing in the world to me. So I laughed…_hard._

I had to lean against the door I was laughing so hard. I get so loopy when I haven't had enough sleep. I'm guessing that's why I found the whole thing so damn funny to start with. The illusion backed away from me in a mad scramble, almost like my reaction scared him. I wasn't really sure but I took the opportunity to unlock the door, run inside my apartment, slam and lock the door behind me. I stood in my living room for a moment before the reality of what had just happened crashed into me. Oh Fuck! I had another Kishin illusion causing me problems and it was right outside my apartment (although I suppose if it hasn't tried to break down the door yet that I was ok). Suddenly I didn't feel very tired at all; I probably wouldn't be able to sleep anytime soon after this…damn it.

I headed to my room, my head spinning in confusion. I opened the door to my room but I couldn't see anything. Even with the early morning light trying to push through the closed curtains the room was still too dark. I threw my bags onto my bed (even in the dark I knew where it was) and flipped the light switch. The lights flicked on …***insert heart attack here***.

'Son of a Bitch how the hell did he get in here!?'

Across the room stood the same creature that was just outside my apartment. He was standing next to the window… the open window. What? I could have sworn I locked it. I thought back to that moment and groaned when I remembered that I had only shut the window rather than locking it before I left for Houston. Nice job Lisa…nice job. I'm probably going to die now…wait…no…if this is an illusion I should be able to just break out of it like I did the last one. But that was the problem…this didn't feel like I'm in an illusion. I just keep staring at the man in front of me. I plan to fight like hell if he tries anything but he's just standing there. The bandage across his face starts cracking in the center…what's going on? It continues to crack until the two sides slowly pull back away from his face. My eyes widened as I realized what was going on…he was showing me his face. I'm so definitely going to die this time.

**END  
**

**Yea! The end of chapter 2! **

**Next time…Chapter 3: ****A following illusion and a strange lesson at the DWMA**

**What's going to happen? Read and Review to find out!  
**

**PEACE OUT!**

_**Virgo-24**_


End file.
